


Two Inches or a Yard

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good boys ask nicely. Jun and Sho are not good boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Inches or a Yard

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my WIP folder for MONTHS before I finally figured out how to make it work. \o/  
> Thank you, Mars, for your face and your beta skills!  
> The title is from TLC's "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg." :D

It starts out innocently enough: Jun has Sho on his knees with his wrists tied to his ankles and is getting ready to shove his dick into Sho's mouth when he says, "Beg me."

This is nothing unusual for them, but tonight Jun is feeling particularly playful, which for him means he wants to cause as much anguish as is reasonable. It's lucky for Jun that Sho also happens to be feeling particularly playful, which for _him_ means he's looking for ways to fight Jun at every turn.

He says, "Please," but it's more of a scoff than a request. Jun's face darkens, but there's a spark of lust in there too, like he's thrilled that Sho has given him an excuse to dole out punishment.

He tweaks Sho's nipples hard enough to make Sho yell, and he growls, "Good boys ask nicely, Sho-kun."

Sho's face is still twisted up in a scowl when he spits out, "Pretty fucking please."

Jun grits his teeth and grabs Sho's hair in one hand. "Good enough." With the other hand, he pries Sho's mouth open. "But for that, you don't get to come tonight."

Sho's outraged howl is muffled by Jun's cock in his mouth.

x

Naturally, Sho is still feeling a little testy the next day. He knows better than to seek revenge while they're fucking — Jun will shoot that shit down immediately — and besides, that's not really his thing. Jun's the one who thrives on control, but what gets Sho going is humiliation, and it just wouldn't be any fun to humiliate Jun when there's no one else around to witness it. No, it would be much better to make Jun look like a fool in front of an audience.

So he waits until they're in the VSA green room, taking a short break while the staff moves around some part of the set. Sho is sitting by the refreshment table, looking something up on his phone, when Jun returns from touching up his hair. He flops onto the couch next to Ohno and says, "Hey Sho-kun, pass me a bottle of water."

And it's perfect, like every force in the universe is coming together just to craft this one picturesque moment: there's a lull in Aiba and Nino's conversation, and Ohno has just looked up from his sketchbook, and Jun has this wonderful, oblivious look on his face, and that's when Sho says it: "Good boys ask nicely, Ma-chan."

There's a long stretch of silence, during which the others stare as Jun blinks several times in quick succession. Then Ohno starts in with his sleepy little huffs of laughter, and after that, Aiba can't help but giggle as well. Nino is covering the entire bottom half of his face with his hand, but there's definitely a smile under there.

Jun stands in one fluid motion and walks briskly to the table. "Please excuse me, Sakurai-san," he says, polite as can be, and then he swipes a bottle and stalks out of the room. As soon as he's gone, Nino starts laughing for real.

Jun manages to go the rest of filming without bitching at any of the guests, but he doesn't invite Sho over that night. All in all, Sho is quite proud of himself.

x

A few days have passed, and Jun has cooled off enough to accept Sho's invitation to spend the night at his place. Now they're in Sho's bedroom, and Sho is face-up on the bed with his wrists tied to the headboard and his ankles strapped to his thighs. Jun is kneeling between Sho's spread knees, his mouth and both hands on Sho's cock, and he's been edging Sho for what feels like hours but is probably more like thirty minutes, says the last part of Sho's brain currently capable of logical thought. When Jun finally pulls back and asks, "Are you ready to come?", Sho can't answer quickly enough.

"Yes, oh fuck, yes —"

Jun licks the head of Sho's cock and says, "You know what you have to do."

Sho probably couldn't even name the Prime Minster right now if someone walked in and asked him, so he has no clue what Jun is talking about. "What — Jun, come on —"

"Good boys ask nicely, Sho-kun," Jun reminds him, not quite able to keep a straight face as he does so. There's that little gleam in his eye, like he's just so terribly pleased with himself. Suddenly Sho remembers all about their little game.

"Fuck you," he snaps, craning his neck to glare at Jun. Then Jun unhands him completely, and Sho immediately backtracks. "Wait, no — dammit, fine, _please_ keep touching me, you prick!"

"That wasn't very nice at all," Jun murmurs, but he acquiesces, puts his hands and his mouth back on Sho's cock and starts working him again.

Sho is honestly a little surprised when he gets to the edge and Jun doesn't pull away. Jun lets him tip right over, falling headfirst into the sublime waves of his orgasm. And then as soon as it's over, Jun clamps his left hand tight around the base of Sho's dick, and with his right hand he keeps stroking.

It feels good for about two seconds. Then it feels _terrible_. Sho yelps and jerks because Jun is _still touching him_ and doesn't look like he's going to let up any time soon, and Sho pulls against the restraints but of course they don't give, and Jun just keeps going and going. He uses Sho's come as lube and focuses on the ultra-sensitive head of Sho's cock, squeezing and palming it in ways that would feel incredible if only Sho hadn't just come.

Sho is still too breathless and sex-stupid for words, but Jun reads the look of distress on his face. "Sho-kun," he says, voice dripping with saccharine innocence, "I thought you wanted me to keep touching you." He punctuates it with a particularly brutal squeeze. "After all, you asked so _nicely_."

Fine, Sho thinks. If that's how Jun wants to play, then that's how they'll play. Jun should know by now that Sho is not above employing dirty tactics to come out on top.

x

The next time they're filming Shiyagare, the guest is a vegetarian who has them sampling Mediterranean side dishes. They've just revealed a gorgeous-looking plate of tabbouleh, and Jun and Aiba are eying the steaming pita triangles that sit between them, silently daring each other to go for it first.

Aiba twitches forward while the guest is still talking — Sho will have to remember to thank him for this later — and Jun, unwilling to lose even in this, lashes out to beat him there. His arm reaches across the table; his fingers close triumphantly around a piece of warm pita.

And right there, in front of everyone, Sho slaps his hand like he's a child reaching into the cookie jar before dinner and says, "Good boys ask nicely, Ma-chan."

Jun's entire body goes stock-still, while his face, caught in an expression of horror, flushes to a magnificent tomato red.

Always the life-savers, Aiba throws his arms protectively around Jun's shoulders and ushers him off to the side while Nino jokingly calls for the cameras to stop rolling. The audience bursts into uproarious laughter, and the guest cracks a joke about how Sho will probably pay for that later. Sho has no doubt that he will.

The moment doesn't survive editing; Jun can be very persuasive.

x

It's weeks later when Sho finds himself leaning over Jun's kitchen table, panting and hard and all wrapped up in black nylon rope. His arms are tied behind his back, each wrist anchored to the opposite forearm, and his right knee is tethered to one of the table legs, so that the only things keeping him upright are his shaky left leg and Jun's hand in the web of rope that wraps around Sho's biceps and chest and shoulders.

There's a stack of newspapers spread out at the opposite end of the table. Sho brought them to read, and now he stares at them as if they'll keep him afloat as Jun slowly works a third slick finger into him.

Sho is stark naked, but Jun is still wearing jeans. The gentle scrape of the denim against Sho's thighs and the shockingly cool metal of the zipper against his ass feel glorious when Jun finally thrusts into him. Sho moans at the onslaught of sensations, and keeps moaning as Jun continues to fuck him; Jun doesn't go slow, but he does take his time, not interested in coming just yet. He experiments with different angles and different rhythms, always with one hand on Sho's hip and the other holding on to the rope. He finally tilts his hips at just the right angle to graze Sho's prostate, and Sho can't help but shiver and cry out.

"Loud," Jun grunts, apparently too distracted for complete sentences.

Sho's not feeling very eloquent himself; his only response is a drawn out moan, purposefully noisy this time. It's not quite a dare, but he's not surprised when Jun takes it as one. Jun pulls out slowly, letting Sho feel it centimeter by centimeter, and then he bends Sho farther over the table, making sure he won't lose his balance, and walks away, out of the kitchen. Sho tries to catch his breath as he listens to the sounds of Jun moving around in the bedroom.

When Jun comes back, he's holding a ball gag — one Sho hasn't seen before, with black straps and a purple ball. Of _course_ it's purple. Sho rolls his eyes, perfectly within Jun's view, and Jun retorts by tugging on Sho's hair to get his head in place so he can fit the ball into Sho's mouth.

This one is a little bigger than Sho is used to, he realizes. It's not uncomfortable yet, though, so he doesn't complain as Jun buckles the straps, just settles against the table and thinks pleasantly about how Jun is going to start fucking him again any moment now.

But Jun doesn't start fucking him again. When he's done with the gag, he strolls over to the stove and delicately lifts the kettle from the back burner, and carries it over to the sink so he can fill it with water. Then he sets it back onto one of the burners and turns the stove on, and then he goes to the cupboard for a cup, and then he goes to the pantry for tea and rice crackers. Sho didn't notice before, but now he sees that Jun even zipped his pants back up when he went to the bedroom. His every move is graceful and unhurried, as if this one task is the only thing he cares about and he has all the time in the world to get it done.

Sho glares until it makes his head hurt.

When Jun is finally done preparing his tea, he strolls back to the table and stands once again behind Sho. Sho hears Jun's zipper, and then the wet sounds of Jun slicking himself up again. Then Jun's hands are on his hips, and then he's back inside, and Sho forgets pretty quickly about the tea interlude. Jun fucks him just as hard as before, but now that Sho is leaning forward like this, it feels like every thrust goes just a little deeper. Mixed with the sensations of his arms all wrapped up and his body moving beyond his control, he starts to feel like he's going to burst apart, like Jun's hands on his skin are all that's keeping him in one piece. He groans through the gag — it doesn't actually keep him quiet, though it does turn any attempt at speaking into a ridiculous slur of noises — and feels saliva trickle down his chin because he can't swallow.

He has no concept of time passing, but then the kettle starts to whistle, and Jun pulls away again.

Sho whines behind the gag and curses in his head. He is at least satisfied to see that Jun is breathing hard and has started to work up a good sweat. He's even forgotten to zip up this time. But as he continues preparing his tea, he collects himself effortlessly: smoothing his hair into place, calming his breathing, pouring hot water into his cup as if nothing else matters, all with his fucking erection hanging out of his jeans. Sho watches him cool down and feels even more on edge.

It's fine, he assures himself. Jun will just finish making his tea and then come back and start fucking him again.

But Jun doesn't start fucking him again. Instead he picks up the tea and rice crackers and sits down on the other side of the table, and Sho feels new desperation build in his chest, his stomach, his dick. That fucker really is going to draw this out. Sho voices his protest as Jun begins to nibble on a cracker, and Jun just looks up at him, wide-eyed, the very picture of innocence. "Everything all right, Sho-kun?"

Sho's response is a garbled, incomprehensible mess.

Jun smirks, but the look disappears quickly. His eyes harden, his jaw sets, he sips his tea, and then he says, "Wait your turn, Sho-kun. It's rude to interrupt."

Sho starts to protest — he wants to say, _You're the one who's interrupting!_ — but he only gets out a few unintelligible syllables before he stops. He knows he can enunciate around the gag, Jun's made him do it in the past, but this one is bigger than he's used to, and it just makes him drool more. Instead he grunts, trying to put real meaning into the noise.

Jun shoots him a mirthful look, as if he's saying, _Is that it?_ Then he looks away, going back to his tea. He pulls a newspaper from the pile and begins reading it.

Sho grunts again, more forcefully this time, trying to draw Jun's attention back to him, but Jun is the most focused person he knows. He doesn't show any sign of having even heard Sho. Sho glares for as long as he can, but it's obviously getting him nowhere, and when he's bent over like this, holding his head up becomes uncomfortable before long. He drops his head down, feeling instant relief — but the physical comfort is immediately overshadowed by the sight of his own saliva where it has dripped down onto the table.

He gives another moan, this one an involuntary noise of embarrassment, and squirms. Now that he's not getting fucked, all the little discomforts are flooding his senses: his chin slick with drool, his mouth stretched around the gag, his stiff and shaky limbs, his neglected cock... He lets out another long, low moan — it just slips out of him before he can think to hold it back. He's suddenly so uncomfortable it feels like he's going to fall apart, and at the same time he's so turned on it feels like if Jun doesn't touch him soon he's going to _die_.

When Jun rises from his seat, Sho barely even registers it, and even then he's sure Jun is just going to the fridge or to the next room. But Jun comes around to stand beside him, and he tangles a hand in the web of rope at Sho's back and uses it to pull him upright, until their bodies are touching. Then he reaches under the edge of the table with his other hand and grips Sho's cock. Sho gasps behind the gag, and when Jun starts to stroke, tortuously slow, he shudders hard. Jun strokes him half a dozen times and then stops, leaving his hand gripped tight around the base of Sho's cock.

He leans in close and whispers right into Sho's ear, "Is there something you want?"

Sho huffs, and in his head it says _That's unfair._ But instead of trying to speak, he thrusts into Jun's hand, as much as Jun's grip will allow, trying to get his point across.

Jun says, "Sorry — I didn't quite catch that."

Sho's frustration doubles as he starts to feel like he really is going to come apart. He moans pitifully and makes his eyes as big as possible, hoping Jun will accept it.

But it's not his eyes Jun wants. He starts stroking again, torturously soft and infuriatingly unhurried.

And then he says it, slow and deliberate:

"Good boys ask nicely, Sho-kun."

Sho's heart leaps right up into his throat. Suddenly it feels hard to breathe.

For a moment he struggles mentally, unsure of what to do, and then he really does struggle, as if he has any chance of getting out of the rope Jun has wrapped all around him. He feels like he's verging on hysterical with how badly he wants to come and how unwilling he is to beg for it, but Jun just holds him and laughs — actually _laughs_ , the sadistic bastard. So Sho weighs his options. He could hold his ground, knowing that it's futile in the face of Jun's vindictive wrath, or he could throw pride to the wind and concede this round of their fucked up little game.

In the next moment, his resolve hardens — and then Jun squeezes his dick, and in the very next moment after that, his resolve crumbles completely. _This_ is what challenging Jun gets him? Fuck that. He looks Jun dead in the eye and gives in without a second thought; the "please" comes out a little slurred, but he doesn't care. He'd get down on his knees if he could, if that's what it would take for Jun to start fucking him again.

But Jun doesn't start fucking him again.

He just pulls Sho closer, all traces of laughter gone from his expression, until his lips are right up against Sho's ear, and he says, "I can't understand you." The hand on Sho's dick strokes back down to the base and grips it hard, and when Jun speaks again, his voice has dropped to a low, sultry timbre. "You'll have to speak up."

Sho damn near sobs in frustration and forces the words out, forces himself to enunciate with excruciating precision around each mortifying syllable, the way he knows Jun wants to hear it — "Please, Matsumoto-san" — and there's drool dripping down his chest and his face is burning and he's so ready to come he can barely see straight.

And Jun, that fucker, coos, "Good boy, Sho-kun," exactly as he would to a small child or a pet dog. "Now was that so hard?"

All Sho can do is whine and hope it conveys how desperate and enraged he is.

Jun doesn't even respond, just pulls Sho even farther back and lets go of his dick to trail a hand up his stomach, to his chest, where his saliva is dripping down from his chin. Jun gets his hand all in it, ignoring the way Sho is moaning in disapproval. He _tsk_ s sternly and says, "Look what a mess you've made."

Sho whimpers, and then Jun starts stroking him again, only now Jun's hand is blissfully slick with Sho's own drool and it is simultaneously the hottest and most humiliating thing Sho can think of — not that he can think of much at the moment beyond Jun's hand and what it's doing to him. Jun keeps going, speeding up, twisting his wrist just the right way and squeezing in just the right places, and he nips at the corner of Sho's jaw and sighs, "Come on — come for me, my good boy," and that's exactly what Sho does, coming so hard it makes him tremble in the confinement of the rope and cry out around the gag.

Jun gives him a few moments to bask in it before he pushes Sho back down onto the table — and _now_ Jun starts fucking him again.

As he lies there and takes it, perfectly helpless and perfectly content, Sho realizes through his post-orgasm haze how utterly exhausted he is, sore and drained and so ready for a nap. But he's still floating pleasantly in the endorphin rush, and he's happy to be used like this. Judging by the way Jun is swearing, he won't last much longer, which means soon he'll be untying the rope and unbuckling that stupid fucking gag. Then he'll probably massage Sho's arms and give him a back rub, because Jun always gets emotional and doting after they do shit like this. They'll bathe, and eat, and read their newspapers and their scripts, and they'll both pretend to have forgotten all about their little game for now.

But the truth is that even as Jun fucks him, Sho is plotting his revenge.

Maybe a studio audience wasn't enough; next time he'll have to go bigger. He thinks seventy-thousand fans might do the trick.


End file.
